


Cupcakes and Thorns

by IlianaMystery



Category: Penn Zero: Part-Time Hero
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Getting Cold Feet, Honeymoon, Marriage, Mild Sexual Content, Tying the Knot, Wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 10:15:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11034123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IlianaMystery/pseuds/IlianaMystery
Summary: Today's the day! It's Sashi and Boone's wedding day...but there's a small problem...Sashi might be getting cold feet. Will she snap out of it? And will her day go as planned?





	Cupcakes and Thorns

“Oh, Sashi! You look beautiful,” her mother cooed as she placed the veil on top of her head. The lace, white veil was attached to a tiara that adorned her head, right in front of her bun. Her mother had just placed it over her face, but it was transparent enough that Sashi could still see through it. 

“Thanks, mom,” she sighed. 

“Oh, sweetheart, is something wrong?”

Sashi just sighed before sitting down on the satin chair next to the mini stage she changed on. It was weird that she felt this way. It was her wedding day and she was feeling uncertain…feeling confused. She rarely ever felt confused about her decisions…rarely unsure about her future…but today it was different. 

She knew she loved and cared for her fiancé, but was she really ready to give up her freedom…her independence to be with him? She low-key always wanted true love, but was she really ready for all of that. And it was gonna be different than just dating him. She had been dating him since junior year of high school, but she also wasn’t married to him. 

This was a big commitment and she still didn’t know if she was ready for that. 

“You’re nervous, aren’t you?”

“A little, mom. I…”

“Oh, Sashi,” she started before going by her, kneeling down in front of her, and cradling her face. “It’s okay. Do you really love him?”

“Yes, mom. With all my heart.”

“So you would be willing to spend the rest of your life with him?”

“Of course,” she lightly giggled. 

“Well, then what’s wrong? Actually I know what’s wrong. You’re getting cold feet. I understand that. I had the same issue when I was marrying your dad.”

“Really?”

“Yes,” she started before she got up and sat by her. “We have more in common than you think. I never thought that I would give myself to anyone either. I was so happy when you two started dating junior year. It reminded me of when I first started dating your dad. I met him in college though. But anyway, on my wedding day, I got cold feet too. I had no idea if I really wanted to sacrifice my independence…my freedom, but then I saw your father’s smiling face on that altar and I realized that he was the one and that I was making the right choice. He was crying when he saw me. He was just amazed that I was marrying him. It was a wonderful day. I really think that your fiancé is gonna be the same way. I trust him and I think he’s a great match for you. It seems we both like chubby guys too, huh?”

“I guess so. Thanks, mom,” Sashi said before hugging her. “I think I ready now.”

“Good, well let’s get you out there. Your husband’s waiting for you.”

 

The wedding was held at a grand venue in the heart of downtown Middleburg and the reception was also to be held there; inside the building. The altar was placed on top of the roof of the venue and chairs and decorations were placed around as well. Her mother was her matron of honor and Phyllis was her Maid of Honor. Her bridal party also consisted of many of her classmates including Matilda. 

Before she came walking out with her mother and father, her bridal party and grooms men came out first. The line up was head by Phyllis walking by herself and after; Penn and his blushing wife, Matilda, hand in hand walking along as the others followed behind (including Boone’s parents). Sashi’s flower girl was her niece, Ani and then after her, Sashi came out with her parents on each side of her. 

Sashi’s dress was pure white and lace with a mermaid cut and a sleeveless top. Her neck was adorned with white lace chokers and instead of wearing her ‘glasses’, she had contacts in her eyes. She clutched a bouquet of flowers in her hands as her parents grasped each side of her arms. 

And then she locked eyes with her fiancé. He smiled when he saw her. His hands were held together by his waist, but he couldn’t help but be a little awkward when he saw her. And it was so obvious considering the fact that his face was tomato red. Sashi giggled to herself when she noticed and as soon as she got to him, she stepped on the stage and grabbed his right hand while still holding her flowers. 

Her mother took the flowers from her and her fiancé asked her father if he could have her hand in marriage. Of course, he agreed and then they walked to their seats before the ceremony started. 

Larry was the ‘pastor’ for the ceremony and he did drag Rippen along, who was sulking in the back of rows of chairs…fanning himself since he was hot and just getting over the flu. And Penn couldn’t help but look back at him and tease him, even when Matilda nudged him to stop. 

But the ceremony did go on and went smoothly…even though Rippen did want to ruin their big day. But he decided not to…he was just gonna wait for the perfect time on the job instead. Sashi and Boone shared their first kiss as a couple and then walked down the aisle hand in hand. 

Sashi never really knew how well Boone could clean up. His black tuxedo was nice and crisp and his hair was pulled up into a neat man bun. And man was he cute with his crooked smile. She quickly kissed his cheek before they walked down to get to the reception area. 

 

The reception was dim lit with black and white decor and a stage big enough for people to dance on. They also had a bar area where they did a cocktail hour and enough round tables to seat everyone. And they were even kind enough to have a buffet of both American and Japanese food for everyone to choose what they wanted to eat. 

They participated in all of the normal wedding activities too. Sashi had her first dance with her father and her new husband, they opened gifts, everyone said something nice about them (including Rippen who was forced to by Larry), and Boone had something to say about his new wife before making a toast to her and their new life together. 

“Excuse me. Can I have everyone’s attention please?” Boone asked before hitting his glass with a spoon and getting up from his seat. “Thank you. I just wanted to make a toast to my new wife. Sashi, you used to scare me…actually you do still scare me. And I know you can kick my ass, but I love that about you. You’re strong and independent, but also loving and caring and I really appreciate that. I know many people never thought we would end up together, but I thank the stars and the universe that I met you…that I befriended you…and that I fell in love with you. I’m proud to take your name and I’m proud to be a part of your family. I love you so much, Sashi Ani Kobayashi. Thank you for these wonderful six years and I hope for more wonderful years together as a married couple. So I wanted to make this toast to us, Mr. and Mrs. Sashi Kobayashi!”

“To Mr. and Mrs. Sashi Kobayashi!” everyone cheered before banging their glasses together. 

“Why would you take her last name?” Rippen rudely asked. 

“Really, Rip?” Penn asked. “It’s none of your concern.”

“Thank you, Penn. I’m not gonna even waste my breath on that stupid comment. I don’t want to spoil my day. But anyway, thank you Boone,” she said before kissing him once he sat back down. 

“No problem, Sash. I’m proud to be Mr. Kobayashi.”

“I’m proud to call you Mr. Kobayashi,” she giggled. “And I love you.”

“I love you too.”


End file.
